SSX 3 Custom
by dEaTh bAtErz
Summary: A New Rider Joins the SSX 3 Tour, will he make friends, or will he be the enemy of every one? Rated T for Suggestive themes, and profanity later
1. The Begining

This is just a side project from main SSX Fan fic, just saying that i'm so bored, so i'm makin a nother one

DISCLAIMER: DBP DOES NOT OWN SSX OR ITS PEOPLEZ, Just his CC and laptop

Name: Evan Kloepfer

Age: 14

Height: 5'5

Weight: 115lbs

Nationality: Irish/German

AKA: "Zer0"

Hair: Dark Blonde, Dyed Black on some days

Eyes: Blue

Stance: Regular

Blood Type: AB

One Liner: The Power House ready too get going

**Rider Faves: **

Thing in the world: Snowboarding

Thing to hate: Skiing

Place to Ride: 7 Springs Resort, PittsBurg,PA

Riding Partner: Griff Simmons, Mac Fraiser

Victim: Zoey Paine

Other sport: Hockey

Trick: FS 720 Indy grab

SSX Event: SlopeStyle

Secret Spot: Kicker on Peak 3

Food: Chicken Flavored ramen

Accessory: Chronic Future Beanie

Career Highlight: Quad back Flip

Rider Q&A:

Boxers or briefs: Boxers, Camo Style

Things you have broken: Bones, Boards, Windows

If you weren't a pro: I'd Be a DJ at the Day Shack

The word: Either you Ride, Or you Die

In your pocket: Couple Bucks, M-Com, Keys too Hotel Room

Pets: 2 Cats (At Home)

Person you admire: M. Shadows, Kaori

Personality: Even though he's young, he talks like hes in his 20's

Worst Injury/Wipeout: First atempt at Quad Back Flip, Landed on head, and snapped shoulder out of place,

Chapter I

As I hopped off the Lift at the top of the moutian, i looked around, people were flocked around, waiting for friends, geting ready for a run, or just siting around. The Bright-White Snow glistened off my goggles, threw my view, it looked like night time. I hooked my front foot into my binding and gave a little shove to get me started. Now me, i dont go for rails and stuff, i'm the big air guy, so i always save my speed for the final kicker at the bottom of the run. As i neared the Kicker, i thought "Allright, lets get this nailed perfectly this time", Right below the kicker, people were gathered around a saftey net fence watching the riders come down the slope, either too come off the kicker, or the rail that aims into the air. I hit the Kicker, pushed my weight too the back of my board and closed my eyes and counted "1...2...3...4!!" I opened my eyes, and slamed into the snow tracked ground, the inpact felt like I could have snapped my board in half, i re-ajusted my self too normal stance, and glided down too the saftey net, Light Claping followed after i stoped, i was hopeing for a bit more, but, what ever.I un-hooked my bindings and picked up my board and walked too the exit of the net, "Hey,Kid" I looked too my right too see a guy, standing there with a Winter SSX 3 Coat on, black sunglasses, and slicked back hair, said "What do you want?". He Smirked, and Pulled out a I.D Card, Labeled 'SSX 3 Offical' "DJ Atomika" "I saw that Quad-Flip just now, you ever heard of the SSX Tour?" "Yeah, its on TV Each Year..." "Well, how would you like too join the tour this year?" My Face beamed "Seriously?" He laughed "Dont Notice the I.D in front of you?" "Yeah your the DJ for this year's tour." "No Kiddin, Kid" "Can you stop calling me Kid, its' Evan" "Evan? Sounds underground-ish, well, can you be here at 7:30 tonight?" "Yea,I can make it" "Allright, I'll see you later" He walked away, and went into the near-by lodge.

7:21 PM

I was sitting in front off the heli-pad, waiting, no one coming towords me, could it have been a Fake? "Oi, Mate!" I lifted my head up, and saw a man with dreadlocks walking up too me, with two other people, "Yea, man?" "Are you DJ Atomi--..." "No, i'm not," One of the guys on the right moved forward and said "Then who are you?" "The Name's Evan... Atomika said i was on the tour" "Well,mate, since your not Atomika, The Names Moby, Moby Jones(1)" The guy too the right said "Mac Frasier,dawg," And the Girl on the Left said "Zoey Paine" Yeah, 3 vetreans from the tour are standing infront of me, never get that chanse again. "Ah, Evan, glad you could make it" Atomika poped up from behind Zoey, and was followed by Seven other people. He hopped up onto the Heli-pad and said "The chopper will be here shortly, so take the time too introduce your selves" Then a loud rumble was heard, we looked around and saw an orange and white cargo chopper flying into the landing pad, Atomika said "Well, Pete(2) Made it on time..." The Chopper lowered down, the engine turn off, and the cargo door open, a man walked out of the door and said " See Atomika? I told you i wouldnt be late!" "What ever pete," He turn too us "This year' the tour shall take place on 1 moutain, but it is comprised of 3 Peaks, i'll explain more when we arive,so, Everyone on!" We All pilled onto the choper, as Atomika got on, the cargo door shut, after a minute of silence, the engine roared too like, and we were up in the air. I looked out the window and saw the Resort's moutian fading away, i thought "This is the life, what could go wrong?"


	2. The Mountian

Chapter II

Not as long as one, but this didnt take as long too type up

5 hours of sitting in a dark chopper, the only light is the small round windows, then, Atomika said "There it is! EA Big Moutian!" Every one gathered around the windows and saw this massive moutian, "A Massive 41,431 Feet too the summit, its the bigest moutain that you have ever rode, now you all know that this is split into 3 peaks, so-..." A loud slamm was heard, making everyone shift in seats, Atomika went up to the cockpit and said "Pete, what the hell was that?" Pete said "Landed!" Everyone looked out and saw a city lit up with Bright Neon Signs and skyscrapers. "Whoa Dude!" Mac Exclaimed, his face glued too one of the windows. The cargo door opened slowly, Atomika said "Allright, this is the Green Hub Station on Peak 1, you are too proceed to the lodge located right of here, and every vetrean, meet in Confrence Room 201, Rookie's meet in 203." Everyone got off the chopper, when Evan got off the chopper, he looked around and said "Hey Atomika, were are we, as in, what state?" he said "Ontario, Canada, high up in the alpine moutians" "Oh..." With in 5 minutes, we were all inside the lodge, wating for Atomika too come in, The Rookie's, Griff Simmions, Nate Logan, Viggo Rolig and Alegra.

chapter III


End file.
